Make Me Remember About You
by Secii
Summary: Sebastain dan Cielle, dua insan yang saling mencintai..harus di hadapkan di mana kisah hidup mereka menjadi rumit...want to know? read it then
1. Meet Again

**-Make Me Remember About You-**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**WARN: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje sumpah!, fict dari seorang newbie!**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

"Cielle… kalau kau sudah besar, pria seperti apa yang akan kau nikahi..?" Oka-san membelai rambut ku dengan lembut,

"Mmm.. Cielle tidak mau menikah, Cielle mau sama Oka-san saja" aku memeluk ibu ku dengan sayang tapi aku melihat wajah sendu Oka-san karena jawaban ku.

#*#*#*#*#*

"Cielle~!" teriakan keras dari Lizzy membuat Cielle terkejut

"Mmm.. nande..?" Cielle menjawab panggilan Lizzy si gadis blonde dengan rambut ikalnya yang di gerai sampai sepunggung

"Kau gila..?! sampai kapan kau mau terus menjomblo..?" Lizzy menatap serius ke arah Cielle.

Elizabeth Middleford atau yang biasa di panggil Lizzy adalah teman Cielle yang sangat girly tapi sangat sangar di dalamnya terus saja menghujani Cielle dengan pertanyaan itu dari kelas 2 SMP Lizzy bilang dia sangat prihatin dengan kondisi Cielle yang bisa di bilang Jomblo.

"Lizzy…. Sudah ku bilang ratusan kali, belum ada lelaki yang memenangkan hati ku" Cielle melangkah menjauh dari Lizzy sebelum dia menarik Cielle untuk ikut acara kencan buta.

Cielle berlari kecil melewati lorong sekolah, rok merah marunnya dengan jahitan benang emas di pinggiranya melambai-lambai karena gerakan Cielle, gara-gara Lizzy Cielle jadi telat masuk ruang pelajaran bahasa dan benar saja pelajaran telah berlangsung 5 menit yang lalu, Cielle melirik arloji putih yang melingkar pergelangan tangannya

"Permisi.." Cielle membuka pintu ruang bahasa dan yang Cielle lihat di sana seorang lelaki muda sekitar umur 20-an berdiri di depan papan tulis, dia berjalan ke arah meja lalu membuka buku absent

"Jadi… nona Phantomhive ada yang bisa di jelaskan atas keterlambatan mu?" kata guru itu sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat Cielle terkesima dan merasa pernah melihat senyuman itu

"Ano… aku tersesat di lorong kelas" Cielle mencoba untuk berbohong

"Benarkah? Tak kusangka murid teladan bisa tersesat" lantas semua orang menertawai Cielle, dan dia hanya bisa pasrah atas ke bodohan dia sendiri

"Lebih baik kau duduk di tempat mu sebelum pelajaran kita lanjutkan" Guru itu mempersilahkan Cielle duduk, Cielle berjalan melewati di mana guru berdiri dan tiba-tiba guru itu membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Cielle spontan terkejut, dan selama di ruang bahasa Cielle hanya bengong karena masih syok.

*#*#*#*#*#

"Jangan telat lagi dear" kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Cielle, dear..?! lancang sekali guru itu..! memangnya dia tidak tahu berbicara seperti itu tidak sopan apalagi Cielle wanita muda!

"Sebastian-sensei~!" segrombolan anak-anak perempuan mengejar lelaki dengan kemeja putih, celana hitam, dan rambut yang sedikit panjang di depannya dan kacamata yang bergelayut di wajah tampannya, Cielle terkejut bukan kah tadi dia yang mengajar di ruang tata bahasa..?! kenapa dia menjadi sangat terkenal..?! Cielle tercengan dengan apa yang dia lihat dan yang dia butuhkan adalah Lizzy!

"Lizzy..!" Cielle berteriak sambil membuka ruang kelas Lizzy dan yang dia temukan Lizzy yang sedang bermesraan dengan Alois

"Alois-kun boleh ku pinjam pacar mu yang cantik ini..?" Cielle berjalan mendekat ke arah dua pasangan itu dan langsung memegang lengan Lizzy

"Tentu saja, nanti kita lanjutkan dear" Alois tersenyum manis ke arah Lizzy

"Ehe, iya" Lizzy langsung blushing gak keruan melihat senyum Alois dan Cielle dengan cueknya menarik Lizzy ke atap sekolah.

"Jadi… Cielle Phantomhive, ku harap ini penting..! karena kau sudah menggangu waktu berharga ku!" Lizzy dengan galaknya menatap Cielle karena waktu berharganya terampas gara-gara Cielle

"Ano… sebenarnya… kau tau siapa itu Sebastian-sensei..?'' Cielle dengan cueknya lagi langsung mebuka percakapan

"Sebastian-sensei..? maksud mu Sebastian Michaelis-sensei…?" Lizzy menatap Cielle bingung karena tiba-tiba Cielle bertanya tentang cowok.

"Mmm.. mungkin memang dia" Cielle mengerutkan keningnya karena kurang yakin dengan apa yang Lizzy katakan

"Dia guru baru di sekolah ini, memang kenapa..?" Tanya Lizzy

"Itu… sebenarnya… aduh… aku bingung mengatakannya..!" Cielle makin bingung saat mendengar dia itu guru tapi kan tadi dia memanggil Cielle dengan 'dear' memang itu tak apa?! Itu kan benar-benar gak sopan!

"Ada apasih..?! hei Cielle lebih baik kau mengatakannya" Lizzy memandang Cielle dengan tatapan bingung karena sahabatnya langsung membuat mimik panic yang jarang di keluarkan Cielle

"Lizzy…. Panggilan 'dear' itu untuk seseorang yang kita suka atau cintai kan?"Cielle menatap Lizzy dengan tatapan super innocent dan langsung membuat Lizzy membeku dengan kepolosan sahabatnya

"Mmm… ya kurang lebih begitu" Lizzy langsung blushing mengingat Alois suka memanggilnya begitu

"Sebastian-sensei…. Memanggil ku.. 'dear'" Cielle menundukkan kepalanya dadanya bergumuruh antara perasaan bahagia di panggil dear takut dan merasa serba salah hanya dengan satu kata 'dear'

"Eh..?! benarkah..?!" Lizzy menatap Cielle dengan tatapan Yang-bener-Loh?! Dan bikin Cielle sweatdrop

"I-iya… aku tidak yakin mengenalnya dengan baik tapi dia memanggil ku begitu" Cielle kembali menundukan kepalanya guru itu Sebastian-sensei wajah , senyum dan nama depannya mengingatkan dia akan seseorang tapi entah kenapa bayangan wajah yang ingin dia ingat seperti terhapus dan tak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun di otaknya

"Cielle.. sebaiknya kau jangan beritahu orang lain!" Lizzy menatap Cielle dengan perihatin

"Aku tau…" Cielle menghela nafas karena ada rasa aneh di dadanya hanya karena sebuah nama yaitu 'Sebastian'

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, ayo" Lizzy menarik tangan Cielle dan langsung di sambut Cielle dengan senyuman.

* * *

><p>Semoga suka~ ini fict pertama saya dan mohon maaf ya kalo banyak kesalah...<p>

Sankyuu ^^


	2. Who Is Him?

**-Make Me Remember About You-**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**WARN: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje sumpah!, fict dari seorang newbie!**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

Cielle sibuk merapihkan tas nya dia mengoreksi setiap buku, setelah yakin semuanya telah masuk Cielle menutup tas nya dan menunggu Lizzy dan Alois menjemputnya tiba-tiba handphone nya berderin menandakan e-mail masuk.

From: **Lizzy_Love_Sweet_Thing**

To: **Cielle_The_Evil_Queen**

_Cielle~ aku pulang duluan ya… Alois mengajak ku kencan ho ho ^.^_

Cielle mendengus kesal membacanya dan mulai mengetik balasannya

From: **Cielle_The_Evil_Queen**

To: **Lizzy_Love_Sweet_Thing**

_Terserah kau saja.. tapi besok awas kau Lizzy..! (-_-)/*(u.u)  
><em>

Cielle menutup flap handphone nya dan memasukan ke dalam kantong kemeja putihnya dia berjalan melewati lorong yang mulai sepi, hhh…. dia benar-benar benci untuk pulang sendiri, di temani siapapun dia tidak masalah daripada tidak ada teman untuk pulang, "Cielle-senpai" seseorang memanggil Cielle dari arah lorong sontak Cielle menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya rupanya itu Thompson salah satu dari 3 anak kembar yang terkenal itu

"Thompson..? ada apa..?" Tanya Cielle bingung dia berjalan ke arah Thompson

"Anu… begini, bisa ada waktu sebentar..? aku ada beberapa soal yang tidak ku mengerti bisa senpai ajarkan?" Tanya Thompson sambil menunjukan buku matematikanya

"Okay, bagaimana kalau kita ke café milik tuan Agni di ujung jalan sana..?" kata Cielle sambil mengajak Thompson dengan senang hati pemuda dengan warna rambut ungu tua itu mengikuti Cielle.

Sesampainya di sana Cielle mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela yang besar dia memesan Lemon Tea dan Thompson memesan Orange Juice , Cielle mulai menerangkan tentang rumus dan cara pengerjaannya, Thompson sibuk bertanya dan memerhatikan Cielle dan akhirnya 30 menit kemudian kelas matematika bersama Cielle telah selesai.

"Huaaaaa senpai hebat! Ini lebih mudah daripada yang di jelaskan Hannah-sensei tadi siang!" kata Thompson dengan senyum yang menghias bibirnya

"Benarkah..? baguslah kalau begitu" kata Cielle sambil meminum Lemon Tea nya

"Senpai biar aku saja yang membayar minuman mu, sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk hari ini" kata Thompson sambil mengeluarkan dompet nya

"Tidak perlu.. biar aku yang traktir sebagai hadiah keberhasilan mu" Cielle memanggil pelayan untuk meminta bill nya.

"Jaa.. Senpai" Thompson melambaikan tangannya

"Jaa… hati-hati di jalan ya Thompson" Cielle melambaikan tangannya juga senyum ceria menghias wajah putih porselennya yang cantik, Cielle berjalan ke rumahnya untung rumahnya tidak jauh dari café tuan Agni jadi dia bisa cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu kakak laki-laki nya yang baru pulang dari Jepang.

*#*#*#*#*

"Tadaima" Cielle membuka pintu rumah yang cukup besar itu,

"Okaeri Imouto-chan" Ciel menjawab dari sofa biru yang ada di ruang tamu

"Aniki..? uwaaaa kau sudah pulang..!" Cielle berlari ke arah kakak laki-laki nya, tas sekolahnya di biarkan tergeletak di depan pintu, biasanya Pluto akan mengambilnya dan menaruh langsung di kamar Cielle.

"Aniki kapan pulang..? kenapa aku gak di kasih kabar..?" Cielle terus berceloteh ria di depan kakak laki-laki nya ini

"Aku baru sampai, saat mau memberi mu kabar kau sudah pulang" kata Ciel tersenyum melihat adik perempuannya sekaligus kembarannya. Cielle dan Ciel adalah anak kembar pasangan Phantomhive tersebut banyak yang mengira Ciel perempuan apabila mereka sedang pergi berdua, makanya akhirnya Ciel melanjutkan SMA nya di Jepang dan setiap liburan dia pasti akan pulang ke London mengunjungi adik dan ayah ibu nya.

Tiba-tiba Handphone Ciel berderin menandakan ada telfon masuk, Ciel mengangkatnya

"Moshi-moshi, ah Sebastian-kun..! kau sudah pulang..? ah iya aku baru sampai" Ciel asyik berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya di telfon dan tidak memperdulikan adiknya yang terus menatapinya.

Sebastian..? Sebastian Michaelis kah..? Cielle terus memerhatikan kakak laki-lakinya yang sibuk berbicara, pikirannya kembali diisi dengan sosok laki-laki yang mempunyai mata ruby menyala yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya langsung tenggelam akan warna merahnya…

"Cielle" Ciel menepuk bahu kembarannya orang yang di tepuk langsung tersadar dari lamunanya

"Ah, iya! Ada apa Aniki..?" mata sapphire itu beretemu dengan mata sapphire lainnya

"Daijoubu ka..?" Ciel melihat kondisi adik perempuannya

"Umm.. Daijoubu yo" Cielle tersenyum kepada kakak laki-lakinya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak dapat ia jelaskan.

*#*#*#*#*

"Aniki…. Sebastian yang tadi kau telfon itu namanya Sebastian Michaelis bukan?" Cielle memandangi Ciel yang duduk di sebelahnya. Keluarga Phantomhive saat itu sedang makan bersama, Rachel dan Vincent sangat kaget saat putri mereka menyebut nama pria tersebut.

"Cielle… dari mana kau dengar nama Sebastian Michaelis..?" Rachel mengelus kepala anak perempuannya,

"Dia guru ku di sekolah, sepertinya guru baru" Cielle menjawab sambil memainkan brokoli yang ada di piringnya, setelah menjawab suasana di meja makan berubah jadi tidak enak. Rachel dan Vincent saling menatap satu sama lain sedangkan Ciel yang telah selesai makan kembali ke kamarnya,

"Oka-san…. Sebenarnya Sebastian Michaelis itu siapa..? kenapa kau seperti takut kalau aku tau tentang dia..?" dengan polosnya Cielle bertanya, dia sepertinya memang lupa siapa Sebastian itu… dia yakin nama itu tidak asing dengannya bisa di bilang nama yang sering di sebutkannya tapi kenapa dia bisa lupa..?.

"Cielle… kau tak perlu tau siapa dia, lagipula kau kan sudah tahu kalau Sebastian guru mu" Rachel tersenyum sambil mengambil piring bekas makan Cielle dan suaminya,

"Oka-san menyembunyikan sesuatu kan..?" Cielle memandangi ibu nya, tatapan Cielle berubah menjadi serius "tidak.. untuk apa Oka-san menyembunyikan sesuatu...?" Rachel harus berbohong terhadap anaknya agar dia tidak tau kenyataan sebenarnya..

* * *

><p>Minna~ sankyuu buat semunya T.T aku terharu sama kalian~ padahal fict ini gak cakep-cakep amet tpi kalian masih mau baca~ Sankyuu na~ maaf ya kalo saya suka telat update .<p> 


	3. The Past About You

**-Make Me Remember About You-  
><strong>

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**WARN: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje sumpah!, fict dari seorang newbie!**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**_FLASH BACK 3 Years Ago_**

"Aniki… itu siapa..?" Cielle menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam yang menutupinya, Cielle takut sekaligus terpesona dengan laki-laki itu.

"Ah, itu Sebastian Michaelis, dia kakak kelas kita" Ciel tersenyum kepada adik perempuannya yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di belakangnya ,

"Ciel..! ayo, eskulnya sudah mau mulai" Sebastian melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ciel sambil meneriaki nama Ciel

"Cielle, kau pulang saja, aku masih ada eskul" Ciel menengok ke belakang punggungnya "Eeeh… tidak mau! Aniki janji mau pulang bersama" Cielle mulai mengeluarkan sifat keras kepalanya, rambut nya yang di kuncir dua bergerak-gerak karena kepalanya yang menggeleng dengan cepat,

"Ayolah… aku tidak mau membawa anak perempuan" Ciel mulai merajuk kepada adiknya, walau dia juga keras kepala tapi adiknya lebih keras kepala darinya

"Pokoknya Cielle gak mau! Cielle kan bisa menonton Aniki di bangku panjang dekat sana.." Cielle menunjuk bangku merah di dekat lapangan yang berada di bawah pohon ginko,

"Hhh…. Baiklah.. terserah kau saja" Ciel berjalan ke arah lapangan dan Cielle ke arah bangku merah yang berada di bawah ginko.

Cielle sibuk memerhatikan kembarannya yang asyik menendang bola dan anak laki-laki yang bernama siapa tadi..? Sebastian kah..? sampai jatuh tertidur

"Cielle…" dia merasakan ada yang menggoyangkan tubuhnya sambil memanggil namanya

"Nnnn…" Cielle mulai membuka matanya dan dia kaget karena ternyata yang membangunkannya bukan kakak nya melainkan laki-laki yang di panggil Sebastian..

"Senpai..?" Cielle menatap bingung ke arah Sebastian orang yang di tatapnya hanya tertawa kecil

"Hehehehe kau mirip banget sama Ciel saat memainkan drama di musim dingin tahun lalu" Sebastian tersenyum ke arah Cielle, gadis yang di ajaknya berbicara ikut tertawa juga

"Hahahaha Oka-san sampai pangling saat aku membantunya memakai gaun Cinderellanya di belakang panggung, dia kira aku berubah jadi dua" Cielle tertawa mengingat ke jadian itu di mana Ciel benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya

"Menyenangkan sekali ya kalau punya saudara, apalagi kembar" Sebastian menatap Cielle sambil tersenyum

"Memang senpai tidak punya kakak atau adik..?" Cielle menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tertarik, ternyata lelaki ini sangat mengenal kakaknya dengan baik

"Hmmm… sayang sekali tidak, aku anak tunggal, teman ku di rumah cuman Kuro.. kucing hitam yang ku pelihara" Sebastian mulai membuat muka sendu agar Cielle iba terhadapnya

"Kasihan sekali… pasti sangat sepi ya di rumah hanya sendiri" Cielle mulai kasihan terhadap laki-laki di depannya

"Benarkah..? sepertinya kau dan kakak mu benar-benar mengerti perasaan ku.." Sebastian tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Cielle yang di elus hanya tersenyum

"Cielle..! Sebastian..!" Ciel berlari-lari ke arah Cielle dan Sebastian di tangannya ada kantung kertas yang di himpit di dadanya

"Aniki..?" Cielle menengok ke arah Ciel, dia melihat kembarannya berlari menghampiri mereka berdua

"Cielle.. heh heh heh.. ka-kau.. su-sudah.. ba-bangun..?" Ciel yang telah sampai di bangku merah yang tadi Cielle tiduri mulai berbicara terengah-engah

"I-iya… ano… aniki kau lebih baik duduk dulu" Cielle sedikit khawatir melihat Ciel seperti itu, dia takut asma kakaknya kambuh lagi

"Baiklah.." Ciel duduk di sebelah Cielle dan dia memberikan minuman yang tadi dia beli, Sebastian juga dia beri satu

"Sudah sore… lebih baik kita pulang sebelum Kaa-san dan Tou-san mencari kita" Ciel berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah tong sampah dan membuang bekas minumnya tadi, Cielle mulai mengikuti kakaknya

"Sayonara Senpai..!" Cielle melambaikan tangannya kepada Sebastian, senyum cerahnya mengembang di wajahnya

"Jaa.." Sebastian melambai kecil ke arah dua bersaudara itu sambil tersenyum kecil

*#*#*#*#*

"Tadaima~" Cielle membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalamnya di ikuti dengan Ciel

"Okaeri.. ah, kalian sudah pulang? Kaa-san sangat khawatir dengan kalian berdua" Rachel memeluk kedua anak kembarnya itu

"Uuugh… Kaa-san… kita kan bukan anak kecil lagi.." Ciel protes dalam pelukan ibunya sedangkan Cielle balas memeluk ibunya

"Eeeh… memang tidak boleh Kaa-san memeluk kalian" Rachel mulai mengeluarkan jurus merajuknya di depan Ciel, Ciel yang seorang gentleman (ehem ehem) tidak tega melihat perempuan yang seperti itu akhirnya menyerah

"Baiklah… tapi ini terakhir kalinya ya…" Ciel hanya menghela nafas persis seperti Vincent

"Kaa-san tidak janji" Rachel sengaja menggoda anak laki-lakinya yang semata wayangnya ini, Ciel mendengar kata-kata dari Ibunya hanya manyun sedangkan Cielle hanya tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya manyun

"Kaa-san… kaa-san tau Sebastian-senpai..?" Cielle tiba-tiba bertanya kepada ibunya

"Oh, maksud mu Sebas-kun..? tentu Kaa-san kenal" Rachel tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya

"Ehe, dia tampan ya" Cielle tanpa sengaja melontarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya kontan Ciel dan Vincent yang tidak jauh dari situ menoleh ke arah Cielle

"Aa—ano.. mak—maksud ku dia keren, eh! Aa—ano.. aduh….." Cielle jadi salting sendiri karena Ciel tersenyum jahil ke arahnya

"Nan—Nande!" Cielle berteriak ke arah kakak laki-lakinya

"Nee… tak kusangka selera mu seperti itu" Ciel meledek adiknya

"Hu—Hurusai! Dasar jelek!" Cielle kesal pada Ciel saat ini, memang seleranya salah..? Sebastian kan memang keren dan cool ayo ngaku siapa yang bilang Sebas jelek! *Seci bwa2 golok* #plak

"Kau kembaran ku! Kalau aku jelek kau juga jelek!" Ciel membalas dengan senyum kemenangan, Cielle lupa kalau mereka kembar jadi percuma saja dia menghina Ciel dia juga pasti kena hinaannya sendiri.

Cielle kehabisan kata-kata jadi dia cuman bungkam sedangkan Ciel tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

*#*#*#*#*

"Ohayou Hime~" Ciel menoleh ke adiknya yang baru turun dari tangga dengan senyum cerah

"Ohayou baka Ouji!" Cielle menjawab dengan manyun rupanya dia masih marah dengan kejadian tadi malam

"Nee… apa-apaan itu..?! kau masih marah gara-gara hal semalam..?" Ciel jadi marah karena Cielle memanggilnya 'baka'

"Menurut mu..?" Cielle langsung duduk di dekat Vincent yang sedang membaca Koran

"Sudahlah kalian berdua.." Rachel yang merasakan meja makan itu seperti akan ada perang dunia, Ciel yang melihat muka ibunya kembali duduk di kursi sedangkan Cielle dengan cuek mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.

*#*#*#*#*

"Yo Ciel!" Alois berlari ke arah Ciel dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah di langit, anak-anak murid Santa Maria mulai memasuki gedung yang mirip dengan kastil tua di buku dongeng, bel dari menara jam berdentang tanda upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru akan di mulai

"Cielle..! sebelah sini!" Lizzy melambaikan tangan dan menunjuk bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong Cielle yang melihat Lizzy berlari ke arah Lizzy

"Haaah… terimakasih sudah menyisakan ku tempat" Cielle menghela nafas sabil membetulkan tataan rambutnya sedikit berantakan

"Kau tau, ketua OSIS kita akan memberikan pidato hari ini" Lizzy terlihat semangat kali ini wajahnya terlihat berseri

"Hahahaha, pantas saja Hall ini penuh dengan perempuan bukan laki-laki" Cielle tertawa melihat banyak anak perempuan yang dandanan nya begitu heboh seperti akan mau menghadiri acara penting saja.

Setelah kepala sekolah memberikan kata sambutan dan pidato singkat lalu muncul Sebastian dari sisi panggung banyak yang meneriaki nama Sebastian, Tim Majalah Sekolah sibuk memfoto Sebastian, Cielle semakin terpesona dengannya sepertinya Ciel harus minta maaf sekali lagi karena menghina nya semalam

"Ne, Cielle.. kau tau tidak ada gossip bahwa Sebastian-senpai sudah punya pacar" Lizzy berbisik kepada Cielle

"Mmm… lalu..? aku tidak begitu memusingkannya" Cielle hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Lizzy

"Kupikir kau suka dengan Sebastian-senpai" Lizzy melontarkan kata-kata itu tanpa berpikir panjang kontan muka Cielle merah padam mengingat semalam dia salting di depan kakaknya

"Aa—Aku tidak pernah suka padanya!" Cielle meneriaki Lizzy tapi tentu saja dengan suara yang pelan *Cielle: teriak kok pelan | Seci: eh suka2 dong~ kan aku author nya :p*

"Nee… jangan bohong dengan sahabat mu sendiri" Lizzy dengan isengnya menyikut Cielle, yang di sikut cuman diam, sepertinya dia marah.

*#*#*#*#*

"Cielle kau bisa membawa ini ke ruang guru..? nanti kau taruh di mejaku" William-sensei memberikan setumpuk kertas yang cukup banyak

"Ah, baiklah.." Cielle mengambil kertas yang berada di mejanya dan ternyata lumayan berat.

Cielle berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang ramai oleh anak-anak, maklum sekarang jam istirahat pertama banyak yang berjalan ke arah kantin ada juga yang ke taman di luar gedung

"Cielle..!" Sebastian menghampiri Cielle yang sedang keberatan membawa barang bawaan nya

"Senpai..?" Cielle menoleh ke arah Sebatian yang menghampirinya dan pada saat itu seseorang menabrak Cielle hingga kertas yang di pegangnya jatuh semua dan dia juga ikut terjatuh

"Cielle..! Daijoubu ka..?" Sebastian membantu Cielle berdiri dan membereskan kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai lorong

"Daijoubu yo.. Ah, senpai! Biar aku saja yang membereskan" Cielle juga ikut membereskan kertas-kertas yang tersisa

"Biar ku bantu" Sebastian mengeluarkan senyuman nya yang membuat perempuan manapun terpana (Seci: *senyum2 gaje* *di lempar readers*) Cielle jadi melting melihat senyuman itu tapi dia sembunyikan perasaannya jaga gengsi dong

"Ano.. sankyuu senpai" Cielle balas tersenyum

"Semua kertas ini mau di bawa ke mana..?" Sebastian berjalan di sebelah Cielle sambil membawa setengah bawaan Cielle

"Ke ruang guru, William-sensei yang memintanya" Cielle menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya

"Dasar anak baik, kalau aku jadi kau aku pasti tidak mau, William itu kan masih muda buat apa dia meminta seseorang apalagi perempuan untuk membawa barangnya" Sebastian menepuk kepala Cielle

"Ehe, biarlah… setidaknya aku tahu dia lebih lemah dari perempuan" Cielle terkekeh

*#*#*#*#*

Hari-hari di Santa Maria begitu menyenangkan, Sebastian tidak pernah berhenti membuat Cielle tersenyum, memang Ciel dan Lizzy selalu menggodanya saat Sebastian menyapa Cielle atau melintas di hadapan mereka.. tapi Cielle akui dia memang menyukai senpainya lebih tepatnya mencintainya.

"Cielle..! Ciel..!" Lizzy memanggil duo Phantomhive tersebut, yang di panggil hanya menoleh

"Ada apa..?" Ciel dan Cielle menjawab berbarengan, kontan saja Lizzy tertawa melihat mereka

"Hahahaha, gomen gomen.. ano.. sebenarnya begini, tahun ini sekolah kita akan mengikuti lomba antar sekolah.. apa kalian bisa mewakili sekolah kita..? aku juga ikut" Lizzy mulai menjelaskan tentang lomba tahunan yang biasa di ikuti sekolah-sekolah elite yang berada di London, lomba tersebut memang sudah menu tahunan untuk sekolah Santa Maria dan saingan mereka adalah sekolah Noah Arc

"Apa lomba musik lagi..?" Ciel bertanya kepada Lizzy dengan tatapan serius

"Yap!, dan kuharap duo Phantomhive bisa ikut" Lizzy membuat puppy eyes ke arah mereka berdua

"Mmm… kami pikirkan dulu… karena sebentar lagi aniki akan pergi ke Jepang" Cielle menggaruk kepalanya sambil melirik Ciel

"Eeeehhh..?! Ciel mau pindah..? doushite..?" Lizzy kaget, tidak biasanya duo Phantomhive ini berpisah dengan jangka waktu yang lama

"Aku kurang nyaman di London jadi ku putuskan untuk pindah" Ciel hanya membuat pernyataan yang menurut Lizzy kurang masuk akal, sedangkan Cielle berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas

"Ooohh… Jadi bagaimana..?" Lizzy bertanya lagi dengan tatapan penuh harap

"Tunggu jawabannya besok saja atau nanti ku e-mail, aku dan Ciel masih ada urusan, jaa~" Cielle melambaikan tangan dan mulai berjalan bersama Ciel

"Jaa~ ku tunggu e-mail mu!" Lizzy balas melambai sambil tersenyum

*#*#*#*#*

Lizzy duduk di sofa putih yang ada di rumahnya sambil membaca komik tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, Lizzy membuka flip Handphonenya dan ternyata e-mail dari Cielle.

Form: **Cielle_The_Evil_Queen**

To:**** Lizzy_Love_Sweet_Thing****

_Aku dan Ciel akan ikut~  
><em>

Form**: Lizzy_Love_Sweet_Thing**

To:** **Cielle_The_Evil_Queen**  
><strong>

_Kyaaaa~ aku cinta kalian X3 _

Form:** Cielle_The_Evil_Queen **

To:** Lizzy_Love_Sweet_Thing  
><strong>

_Apa-apaan itu..?! =A=" lebih baik aku tak ikut..! :p _

Form:** Lizzy_Love_Sweet_Thing**

To:** Cielle_The_Evil_Queen  
><strong>

_Gyaaaaa…! OAO aku hanya bercanda..! _

Form:** Cielle_The_Evil_Queen **

To:**** Lizzy_Love_Sweet_Thing****

_Sama~ besok kita bicarakan lagi.. aku mau tidur Oyasumi~ :*_

Form:** Lizzy_Love_Sweet_Thing**

To:** Cielle_The_Evil_Queen  
><strong>

_Oyasumi Oujo :* _

Lizzy tersenyum puas sambil menutup flip Handphonenya dan berlari ke kamarnya juga untuk tidur

*#*#*#*#*

"Cielle kau main flute lagi…?" Lizzy menepuk pundak Cielle yang sedang membuka kotak yang berisi flute perak

"Ah iya, Aniki juga main piano lagi" Cielle tersenyum kecil ke arah Lizzy sambil mengambil flute perak ke banggaannya

"Lagu siapa yang kalian mainkan..?" Lizzy mengambil Biolanya dari tas biolanya

"Aku dan aniki ingin meng-cover lagu Just Be Friends Luka Megurine" kata Cielle sambil melihat not-not yang di berikan kakaknya pagi itu

"Eeehh…?! Vocaloid..?! tidak biasanya~" Lizzy menoleh kaget karena biasanya duo Phantomhive itu membawakan lagu klasik

"Iya, aku suka dengan lagu itu.. jadi aku merengek pada aniki agar kami memainkan itu" Cielle semakin semangat menjelaskan alasannya memilih lagu itu

"Ooohh… aku masih bingung memilih lagu" Lizzy menunduk lesu padahal dia yang mengajak duo Phantomhive itu untuk turut serta dalam acara lomba musik itu

"Hahahaha sebaiknya kau cepat memilih lagunya.. tapi jujur saja aniki hanya jadi pengiring ku saja… karena katanya dia tidak mau terlibat dengan acara aneh itu.." Cielle sudah mulai ingin meniup flutenya

"Baiklah.. sekarang lebih baik aku melihat mu berlatih dulu" kata Lizzy tertawa dan mulai mendengarkan Cielle meniup flutenya.

Tanpa Lizzy dan Cielle sadari Sebastian sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil tersenyum..

* * *

><p>Minna-san~ bagi yang penasaran lagu dari Megurine Luka yang Just Be Friend di Cover oleh flute dan piano~ silahkan click link di bawah ini ^^<p>

watch?v=fsYsWhOflfE


	4. You Make Me Crazy

**-Make Me Remember About You-**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**WARN: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje sumpah!, fict dari seorang newbie!**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**-Still Flashback-**

Cielle mengecek kembail penampilannya, gaun putih selututnya membungkus tubuh Cielle yang mungil dan indah sedangkan rambutnya di sanggul dan di beri jepitan putih yang simple yang semakin mempermanis penampilannya, sedangkan Ciel sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dan tail coat nya.

"Kyaaaa anak-anak Kaa-san manis sekali" Rachel menjerit ala fangirl melihat kedua anakanya yang cakep dan cantik tersebut

"Kaa-san apaan sih…" Cielle melirik Ibunya yang teriak ala fangirls melihat Ciel yang memasang dasi hitamnya *Readers: lama-lama mirip sebas deh~ | Seci: kan mau buat kesan Chibi-Sebas~ | Readers: *cengo*|

"Habis kalian manis dan lucu-lucu sih.." kata Rachel sambil menata sedikit sanggulan Cielle

"Nee Kaa-san… bisa tidak rambut Cielle di gerai saja" tiba-tiba Ciel angkat bicara, padahal dari tadi hanya diam

"Loh..? memang kenapa..?" Rachel bingung, tidak biasanya Ciel protes sama dandanan adiknya

"Habis… kalau dia di sanggul kesannya aku lebih pendek darinya…" Ciel menjawab dengan malu-malu, Cielle dan Rachel terdiam mendengar pernyataan Ciel.. kontan saja Cielle tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Rachel berusaha menahan tawa

"Apaan sih..! memang salah..?! aku kan tidak mau di permalukan Alois..!" Ciel berteriak dengan muka blushing yang semakin membuat Cielle makin keras tertawa

"Hahahahahaha ka—kau kan memang pendek aniki…" Cielle berusaha mengambil nafas karena terlalu banyak tertawa sedangkan Rachel kembali merelai kedua anaknya..

"Baik-baik.. Kaa-san akan mengubahnya.. sini Cielle rambut mu Kaa-san gerai saja.." Rachel membuka sanggulan Cielle yang sudah ia tata rapih.. dan ia sisir rambut anak perempuannya yang panjang dan ikal di ujung rambutnya lalu ia jepitkan hair clip bentuk kupu-kupu bewarna sapphire.

"Nah bagaimana..?" Tanya Rachel kepada Ciel yang masih cemberut karena di ledek adiknya pendek

"Itu lebih baik..!" Ciel mengacungkan jempolnya sambil melihat ke arah Cielle

"Apanya..? kau kan hanya tidak mau kehilangan image di depan anak perempuan dari Noah Arc" Cielle menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ciel yang blushing karena ketaun tujuannya

"Sudah..! ayo kita harus berangkat sekarang..!" akhirnya Rachel ngomel juga karena kalo gak ngomel kedua anak ini bakal ngadain perang…

karena Rachel sudah keluar garong-nya (?) Ciel dan Cielle langsung kabur ke bawah dan bersiap-siap, Ciel memakai sepatu hitam formalnya sedangkan Cielle dengan sepatu flat putihnya, tidak lupa dia juga membawa flute perak kebanggaannya dan langsung menaiki mobil sedan hitam yang di kendarai Vincent

"Kalian berdandan lama sekali…" Vincent menoleh ke arah dua bocah kembar yang sudah duduk di jok belakang

"Tanyakan saja pada Kaa-san" kata Ciel dan Cielle kompak dan selang beberapa menit Rachel masuk ke dalam mobil

"Kau apakan mereka berdua..?" Tanya Vincent kepada istrinya yang sedang membetulkan tataan rambutnya

"Tidak ku apa-apakan.. hanya ingin membuat terlihat makin manis~ jadi aku perlu waktu lama mendandani mereka" kata Rachel tersenyum ke arah suaminya

"Hmm.. memang mereka terlihat makin manis" kata Vincent menoleh ke bangku belakang dan menoleh ke arah kedua anaknya

"Tou-san sama Kaa-san kenapa sih..?! lebih baik kita segera berangkat karena kami tampil di urutan nomor 3..!" lagi-lagi Ciel dan Cielle berbarengan bicaranya dan hanya di sambut gelak tawa kedua orang tua mereka

"Hahahaha baiklah kita berangkat" Vincent langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah Noah Arc.

*#*#*#*#*

"Cielle..!" Lizzy melambaikan tangan ke arah Cielle yang baru turun dari mobil

"Lizzy..!" Cielle membalas lambaian tangannya dan berlari kecil ke arah Lizzy berada

"Howaaa~ kau cantik sekali~" Lizzy melihat penampilan Cielle yang di balut gaun putih simple dengan glitter di ujung gaunnya, sepatu flat putih yang mengkilap semakin melengkapi penampilannya malam ini dan juga jepitan kupu-kupu bewarna sapphire yang senada dengan warna mata dan rambut Cielle

"Arigatou~ kau juga cantik~! Pasti Alois akan suka pada mu" kata Cielle yang keluar usilnya

"Apaan sih kau..!" kata Lizzy yang jadi salting sendiri

"Hei jadi lagi apa yang akan kau mainkan..?" Cielle bertanya dengan antusias

"Romeo and Cinderella..! " kata Lizzy dengan bangga sambil berkacak pinggang

"Vocaloid juga..?! hahahaha kau ini ikut-ikutan saja~" goda Cielle lagi sambil menyikut lengan Lizzy

"Lizzy..! Cielle..! ayo cepat ke Hall acaranya akan di mulai..!" Ciel memanggil kedua gadis yang daritadi asik berbicara

"Ah..! baik Aniki..! ayo Lizzy" Cielle menggandeng tangan Lizzy dan berlari kecil ke arah Ciel

*#*#*#*#*

Ciel, Cielle dan Lizzy masuk ke back stage dan di sambut pemandangan murid-murid Noah Arc dan Santa Maria yang membaur menjadi satu, beberapa orang berbisik-bisik melihat kedua anak kembar dari keluarga Phantomhive tersebut

"Hei lihat-lihat ada duo Phantomhive yang terkenal itu" beberapa gadis di dekat Ciel mulai berbisik-bisik

"Astaga lihat adiknya sangat cantik sekali..! sedangkan kakaknya sangat tampan..!" beberapa gadis dekat Cielle mulai berbisik-bisik tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat kedua anak kembar itu risih, itu sudah biasa bagi mereka sekalipun bagi Lizzy teman dekat mereka

"Lizzy..!" tiba-tiba seorang anak lelaki masuk ke dalam kerumunan orang-orang di back stage

"Alo-chan..?" Lizzy menoleh setelah dia mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya

"Gomen aku telat..! tadi Ibu ku lupa mengganti bajunya dan aku harus menunggunya" Alois menunduk untuk meminta maaf

"Daijoubu… setidaknya kau datang" kata Lizzy sambil tersenyum

"Eeehh…? Alois.. kau di sini..?" Ciel kaget melihat Alois di back stage, biasanya dia malas untuk mengikuti acara seperti ini

"Iya… aku di sini sebagai pengiring Lizzy" kata Alois mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Lizzy

"Kau tidak di paksa Lizzy kan..?" kata Ciel yang keluar isengnya yang mirip dengan adiknya

"Tentu saja tidak.. kalau untuk Lizzy aku rela" kata Alois sambil merangkul Lizzy

"Alois..!" Lizzy jadi malu plus salting karena Alois merangkulnya, sedangkan duo Phantomhive itu hanya menyoraki mereka.

Dan akhirnya acara di mulai, peserta pertama naik ke atas panggung peserta pertama dari Santa Maria memainkan Piano solo.. di lomba ini peserta boleh duet atau solo dan lagi juga bebas, setelah dia selesai lalu peserta berikutnya dari Noah Arc kali ini dia bermain Cello solo, dan akhirnya kedua Phantomhive ini maju

"Wish me luck ya" Cielle melambaikan tangan ke arah Lizzy sebelum naik ke panggung

"Always~" kata Lizzy balas melambai

sampai di panggung Cielle dan Ciel membungkukkan badan, Ciel langsung duduk di kursi dan menghadap Piano, Cielle mengeluarkan flutenya dan berdiri di depan microphone dan penampilan mereka di mulai… Ciel mulai memencet tust Piano dan langsung di ikuti oleh Cielle, para hadirin sangat menikmati permainan mereka berdua dan siapa sangka di kerumunan penonton tersebut Sebastian sedang duduk dan menikmati permainan Cielle.

Setelah selesai Cielle dan Ciel turun dari panggung, para penonton bertepuk tangan sambil melempari bunga mawar ke arah panggung dan di saat itu juga Sebastian berdiri dari kursi penonton dan berjalan ke arah back stage tempat Cielle berada

"Kyaaa kau tadi keren sekali..!" Lizzy memeluk erat tubuh Cielle

"Aduh… Lizzy aku tau aku memang keren tapi jangan memeluk ku terlalu keras" Cielle meronta dalam pelukan Lizzy, tapi Lizzy malah memeluknya semakin kencang

"Well done Cielle" tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berperawakan tampan menepuk tangannya sambil tersenyum, Cielle melihat siapa yang memanggilnya begitu juga Alois , Lizzy dan Ciel

"Se—Senpai..?!" Cielle kaget bukan main melihat Sebastian berada di back stage plus dia berpakaian sangat menawan kemeja putih panjang dan celana panjang hitam yang sesuai dengan kaki panjangnya, tail coat hitamnya dia buka dan ia bawa

"Permainanmu tadi sangat bagus" Sebastian kembali memuji permainan Cielle

"A—Arigatou" kata Cielle tergagap karena salting, pipinya yang pucat langsung merona karena malu

"Ini untukmu" Sebastian memberikan setangkai mawar merah dan langsung di sambut tatapan syok dari Ciel sang kakak, tatapan tak percaya dari Alois sang teman, tatapan bahagia dari Lizzy sang sahabat dan tatapan envy dari "Sebas-Lovers" yang berada di back stage |Seci: saya jga cemburu… T.T | Sebas: tenang.. buat Seci ada yg special *smirk*| Seci: *nge-bayangin macem2*| Readers: *lempar seci ke laut*|

"E—eh..?! Arigatou" Cielle kaget bukan main saat Sebastian memberikan mawar merah untuknya, tapi dia tetap mengambil mawarnya

"Sampai jumpa di sekolah, Jaa~" Sebastian berjalan pergi ke luar back stage

"Jaa~" Cielle melambai ke arah Sebastian dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya, saat Cielle menoleh ke belakang Ciel sudah mojok dengan gloom aura di sekitarnya dan Alois yang mencoba menenangkannya sambil sweat drop, sedangkan Lizzy menatapnya dengan pandangan berbunga-bunga para "Sebas-Lovers" juga nangis berjamaah

"A—Ano… kalian semua kenapa ..?" kata Cielle ikut-ikutan sweat drop

"Cielle~~ kau memang yang terhebat..!" Lizzy langsung memeluk Cielle yang masih bingung, Ciel masih dalam posisinya dan Alois masih berusaha menghiburnya, para "Sebas-Lovers" yang sudah siap menghajar Cielle tapi tidak jadi setelah tau dia anak dari keluarga Phantomhive yang sangat berpengaruh di Negara meraka.. Inggris

"Kau bisa membuat Sebas-senpai memberi bunga yang paling romantis~! Alois saja tidak pernah memberiku bunga padahal kami sudah jadian selama 6 bulan" Lizzy masih memeluk Cielle, Alois yang mendengar itu akhirnya ikutan mojok bareng Ciel (-_-")

"Ano… dia kan hanya memberi ku bunga… memang itu sesuatu yang special..? itu kan biasa saja" Cielle menatap Lizzy dengan pandangan bingung

"Oh, ayolah~ jangan-jangan berpura-pura bodoh~" Lizzy menatapa Cielle dengan pandangan ingin menertawainya, tiba-tiba ada anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang mencolek bahu Lizzy

"Maaf mengganggu tapi sekarang giliran kau tampil" salah satu murid Noah Arc tiba-tiba menepuk pelan bahu Lizzy

"Ah, Terima kasih.. nanti kita sambung ya Cielle~ , Ayo Alois" Lizzy menarik Alois yang masih down karena kata-kata pacarnya sendiri.

*#*#*#*#*

"Lihat itu.. dia kan yang bernama Cielle..?" bisik-bisik itu terus terdengar di lorong sekolah saat Cielle lewat, Cielle hanya bisa diam.. gossip itu telah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah bahwa 'Sebastian menaruh hati kepada Cielle' okay itu memang berlebihan tapi berita itu terus menyebar

"Cielle.. kau baik-baik saja..?" Lizzy menepuk bahu Cielle

"Iya.. aku tidak apa-apa.. aku malah mengkhawatirkan senpai." Cielle mencoba tersenyum di depan sahabatnya

"Lebih baik kau hati-hati…'Sebas-Lovers' pasti tidak akan tinggal diam.." Lizzy mencoba memperingati teman terbaiknya

"Sankyuu.." Cielle tersenyum ke arah Lizzy, walaupun rasanya susah sekali tersenyum karena tadi pagi saja kotak sepatunya penuh dengan sampah yang sudah busuk dan di mejanya tertempel kertas dengan tulisan 'DASAR WANITA PENGGODA' Cielle sempat syok dan saat menoleh ke sekeliling di dapati sekelompok anak perempuan yang tertawa kecil, walau orang tua Cielle dan Ciel adalah orang berpengaruh di London tapi Cielle dan Ciel tidak pernah manja dan cengeng

"Ciel sudah kau beritahu..?" Lizzy mulai mengajak temannya mengobrol di kantin

"Belum… aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas" Cielle mendesah pelan.. pagi ini kakaknya pindah ke Jepang karena urusan keluarga dan urusan pribadi yang sampai sekarang membuat Cielle ingin tertawa

"Kau memang adik yang baik.. tapi tenang.. ada aku dan Alois yang akan terus menjaga mu..!" Lizzy tersenyum sambil memegang tangan Cielle erat..

"Terima Kasih… .." Cielle tersenyum. Beruntung dia mempunyai teman yang sangat baik seperti mereka.

"Kyaaaa maafkan aku~" kata seorang gadis dengan warna rambut warna ungu kepada Cielle sudah sepenuhnya basah kuyup dari rambut sampai baju seragamnya, gadis itu menumpahkan sodanya yang berukuran large ke arah Cielle

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan..?!" Lizzy dan Alois langsung berdiri dari duduknya

"Aku hanya memberikan hadiah yang cocok untuk wanita 'PENGGODA' ini~ sayang sekali anak Vincent dan Rachel Phantomhive bisa seperti ini" gadis itu terus menggoda Cielle sampai tiba-tiba Cielle menampar wajah gadis itu

"Jangan pernah membawa nama orang tua ku… " Cielle berlalu pergi daritadi ia sudah menahan emosi tapi bila sampai membawa nama orang tua dia tidak terima dia berjalan ke arah toilet putri dan mulai membersihkan seragamnya dan kontan saja terdengar bisik-bisik di sana sini

"Cielle..? Daijoubu..?" Lizzy masuk ke toilet putri sambil membawa seragam bersih yang ia minta ke pengurus sekolah

"Iya.. aku baik-baik saja" Cielle tersenyum kecil ke arah sobatnya yang satu ini

"Lebih baik kau ganti seragam, senpai menunggu di luar" Lizzy tersenyum cerah

"Sen-Senpai..?! mmm.. baiklah" Cielle berjalan ke arah toilet dan mengganti seragamnya setelah rapih dia keluar kamar mandi

"Cielle.." Sebastian melihat gadis itu yang rambutnya masih basah akibat ulah salah satu fansnya

"Aku gak apa-apa kok" Cielle berusaha tersenyum dan tegar padahal dia sudah mau menangis daritadi

"Bagaimana sebagai permohonan maaf kita pergi akhir pekan ini" Sebastian membuat senyuman yang sudah biasa hinggap di bibirnya

"Ummm… apa itu malah akan membuat masalah makin rumit..?" Cielle menatap mata Sebastian lekat-lekat

"Kupikir tidak… kita kan cuman teman.. bukan pacaran kan..?" Sebastian menatap Cielle dengan lembut

"Mmmm.. bukan. Tapi tingkah kita seperti orang pacaran" Cielle membuang muka pipinya yang putih merona sedikit

"Menurut ku tidak.. kalau begitu kau ajak saja teman mu, sudah ya aku masih ada kelas jaa~" Sebastian melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Cielle dengan tatapan tak percaya.

* * *

><p>Cerita makin ancur ya...nyahahaha u.u" pokoknya enjoy lah~<p>

Baik, bagi yang penasaran Romeo and Cinderella di cover pakai biola and piano~

check di bawah ini ya ^^

watch?v=lBArLlO9gdI


	5. That Sweet Dreams

**-Make Me Remember About You-**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**WARN: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje sumpah!, fict dari seorang newbie!**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**-Still Flashback- **

Hari Sabtu Pagi…

"Lizzy-sama…! Aku mohon~" Cielle terus berteriak ke arah Handphone nya yang tersambung ke nomor Lizzy

"Gomen Cielle… tiba-tiba Ibu ku mengajak ku rekreasi keluarga dan Alois juga di ajak ibu ku" Lizzy hanya bisa menahan tawa dan menyilangkan jarinya .

Hari ini hari di mana Sebastian mengajak mereka pergi tapi ternyata Lizzy punya rencana lain…

"Lizzy…. Aku mohon.." Cielle mulai merengek dan memohon-mohon

"Tidak bisa.. kau itu jangan memaksa deh.." Lizzy mulai mencari pakaian yang ia akan kenakan nanti

"Masa aku pergi sama senpai sendiri..?!" Cielle makin kesal karena acara mendadak Lizzy dan pakai bawa-bawa Alois lagi..

"Masalah mu apa sih Cielle..?! itu kan cuman jalan-jalan apa salahnya..?" Lizzy juga kesal karena Cielle merengek kayak anak kecil

"Iiih.. Lizzy payah! Itu kan kesannya kayak kencan!" Cielle berteriak dengan kencang sampai Vincent dan Rachel terbangun di pagi Sabtu ini

"Hehehe… jadi kau menganggap itu kencan..?" Lizzy mulai nyengir di seberang sana dan bikin Cielle salting gara-gara salah ngomong

"A—Ano… bukan sih.. tapi kan itu memang mirip…" Cielle blushing gak jelas gara-gara ngebayangin jalan berdua bareng Sebastian

"Sudah pokoknya kau harus pergi..! atau akan ku suruh senpai menjemput mu..!" Lizzy benar-benar mengancam kali ini

"Baik..! tapi jangan suruh senpai ke sini ya…. Onegai~" Cielle mulai puppy eyes walau Lizzy gak liat

"Baik-baik.. siapkan baju mu ya~" Lizzy langsung menutup telpon

Cielle mendengus kesal benar-benar sahabat yang gila..! dia melempar Handphone nya ke kasur dan mulai mengaduk isi lemarinya..

"Mmmm… apa ini bagus..?" Cielle menatap diri nya dalam balutan T-Shirt Putih, Jaket Navy Jeans dan hot pants jeans, di padukan stockin putih dan scarf

"Cielle…" Rachel memasuki kamar putri nya dan terkejut saat menemukan Cielle sedang mengoleskan lipbalm di bibirnya

"Mau ke mana kau hari ini Cielle..?" Rachel menatap putri nya yang satu-satunya ini

"Ano… ada teman ku yang mengajak pergi.. tak apa kan kalau aku pergi..?" Cielle mengambil tas tangannya

"Ya…. Tak apa.. tapi Lizzy ikut tidak..?" Rachel mengikuti putrinya yang sedang memakai sneakers hitamnya nya

"Itu.. sepertinya dia ikut , sudah ya aku berangkat" Cielle berlari keluar rumah dengan was-was jangan sampai ibunya tau Lizzy gak ikut.

*#*#*#*#*

"Cielle..!" Sebastian melambaikan tangan ke arah Cielle yang terlihat di antara kerumunan orang-orang

"Ah, Senpai!" Cielle berlari ke tempat Sebastian yang di dekat loket tiket, hari ini Sebastian menggenakan kaus hitam V-neck di padu dengan cardigan stripe, jeans hitam dan sneaker putih dan kupluk hitam

"Mana teman mu..?" Sebastian mencari Lizzy dan cowoknya Alois

"Mmmm… mereka ada acara berdua.. jadi gak masalah kan kalau berdua..?" Cielle berusaha menahan rasa malu karena melihat Sebastian dengan pakaian casual

"Aku gak masalah~ yang bermasalah kan kamu.." Sebastian berjalan ke arah loket dan membeli tiket di ikuti dengan Cielle di belakangnya

"Mau naik apa dulu..?" Sebastian melirik Cielle yang asyik memerhatikan sekitarnya dengan senang

"Eh..?! senpai kau yang mengajak ku.. jadi kau yang memutuskan" Cielle melihat Sebastian dengan senyum yang menghias bibirnya

"Jetcoaster kalau begitu~ " Sebastian memasuki arena itu sambil menggandeng tangan Cielle yang udah blushing gak karuan.

*#*#*#*#*

"Senpai…." Cielle melirik Sebastian dengan tatapan ragu

"Ya..?" Sebastian melirik Cielle yang mukanya pucat

"Harusnya aku menolaaaaaakkk…!" Jetcoaster itu melewati treck berliku dan benar-benar bikin jantung copot

"Uaaaaaaa…!" baru kali ini Cielle berteriak sekeras itu di depan lelaki selain kakak dan ayahnya mukanya pucat pasi, pupus sudah pikiran tentang Sebastian yang charming dan cool ternyata cowok itu bisa gila juga

"Hahahahaha Cielle teriakan mu kencang sekali" Sebastian tertawa lepas mendengar teriakan Cielle yang cukup kencang

Setelah permainan selesai Cielle berjalan gontai bagai mayat hidup rasanya nyawa nya melayang karena permainan gila itu

"Cielle Daijoubu ka..?" Sebastian menepuk pundak Cielle

" Ha'i Daijoubu yo" Cielle membalas dengan senyuman yang di buat-buat agar Sebastian berhenti mengkhawatirkannya

"Aku beli minum dulu ya.. kau duduk di kursi itu saja" Sebastian menunjuk kursi biru panjang yang ada di sekitar taman bermain

"Baik.." Cielle mengangguk lemah dan duduk di situ tanpa ketauan tanpa ia sadari Lizzy dan Alois ada di dekat situ sambil memerkhatikannya

"Lizzy bisa hentikan ini..? aku lelah.." Alois mengeluh kepada pacarnya yang hyperactive (?) ini

"Ihh..! Alo-chan payah! Ini seru banget tau~ lebih seru daripada dorama yang ku tonton semalem" Lizzy menggembungkan mulutnya

"Tapi kan gak baik liatin orang lagi berduaan kayak gitu Lizzy…." Alois gak habis pikir pacarnya ini gak tau apa yang namanya privasi..?

"Alo-chan…Onegai~ " Lizzy mulai ber-puppy eyes ria

"Haih… baik-baik.." Alois gak tahan kalo udah liat puppy eyes nya Lizzy bukan karea geli atau jijik (?) tapi imutnya itu loh…

"Kyaaa Alo-chan is the best~" Lizzy memeluk Alois dengan sayangnya dan cukup mengundang perhatian orang-orang

"Huwaaa.! Lizzy lepasin…!" muka Alois merah padam saat orang-orang melihatnya dengan Lizzy

oke kita back to Cielle..

"Cielle..! nih minum dulu" Sebastian memberikan cola yang dia beli

"Makasih senpai… " Cielle mengambil minuman itu dengan ragu dan memandangi minuman

"Tenang saja.. belum ku minum jadi gak ada indirect kiss" Sebastian mengatakan itu dengan suara cukup keras hingga Cielle tersadar dari lamunannya

"Si—Siapa yang berpikiran seperti itu..?! Baka Senpai..!" Cielle berteriak dengan pipi yang merona, gimana gak malu..? orang dia beneran lagi mikirin itu.. dasar Cielle ini~

"Mmm.. kan aku cuman bilang, kalau gak merasa lagi mikirin itu jangan marah dong" Sebastian menjulurkan lidahnya

"Uggh..awas ya besok senpai…!" Cielle meminum soda yang Sebastian belikan dan pusing akibat Jetcoaster hilang

"Jadi habis ini ke mana..?" Sebastian memberi pilihan takut Cielle kenapa-napa lagi

"Haunted House..!" kata Cielle semangat dia gak mau di bilang cewek cengeng sama Sebastian jadi sengaja milih permainan yang bikin jantung copot jujur aja author kalo ke taman bermain gak pernah mau masuk Hauted House /plak

"Yakin nih..? nanti kau nangis di dalam lagi…" Sebastian menatapa heran Cielle kali ini

"Yakin dong emang kenapa takut ya…?" sekarang gantian Cielle yang menggoda Sebastian

"Aku..? Takut..? huh yang benar aja.. kalau gitu ayok" Sebastian mulai berjalan ke Haunted House yang di ikuti Lizzy dan Alois

"Lizzy… kau yakin ikut masuk ke dalam..?" Alois menatap Lizzy dengan was-was

"Yakin dong! Memang kenapa..?" Lizzy menatap Alois bingung

"Aku gak mau kayak taun lalu ya.. kau nyaris membunuh hantu yang ternyata pegawai taman bermain" Alois jadi sweatdrop mengingat kencan pertama mereka dan dia langsung trauma bawa Lizzy ke Haunted House niatnya sih mau dapet pelukan gratis dari Lizzy /plak tapi malah berakhir seperti itu

"Ah itukan cuman kejadian kecil.. lagian dia juga gak mati beneran.." jawab Lizzy santai sambil mengikuti Cielle dan Sebastian tentu dengan diam-diam, Alois cuman bisa geleng-geleng sama pacarnya yang satu ini.

"Mmmm… senpai.." Cielle melirik Sebastian yang ada di sebelahnya

"Yaa..? kenapa Cielle..?" Sebastian melirik cewek di sebelahnya ini

"Kenapa rumah hantu segelap ini..?" Cielle menelusuri pandangannya

"Kau itu gak pernah ke rumah hantu apa..?!" Sebastian melihat Cielle dengan bingung, sejak kapan rumah hantu terang… -_-" namanya juga rumah hantu..

"Pernah, cuman bawa senter itu juga saran aniki biar gak takut" kata Cielle dengan innocent-nya

"Kakak mu itu gak suka gelap ya..?" Sebastian mulai memasuki ruang-ruang yang ada di rumah itu di ikuti Cielle di sampingnya

"Ya… mungkin iya" tatapan Cielle lurus ke depan dia masih memikrikan kenapa waktu itu Aniki nyuruh dia masuk pake senter sedangkan sama senpai tidak

"Kyaaaaa..!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan perempuan yang bikin bulu kuduk Cielle berdiri padahal itu kan teriakan pengunjung

"Se—Senpai… tadi siapa yang teriak..?" muka Cielle pucat pasih dan mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Itu teriakan pengunjung… kenapa..? takut..?" Sebastian usil menggoda Cielle

"Si—Siapa yang takut..?! aku gak takut" Cielle dengan kekeras kepalaannya jalan duluan dan pergi meninggalkan Sebastian dan tanpa ia sadari dia sudah terpisah cukup jauh..

"Senpai habis ini lewat mana..?" Cielle membaca tanda arah rumah hantu tersebut tapi hening.. Sebastian tak menjawab

"Senpai..?" Cielle menoleh ke belakang tapi yang ia temui anak kecil yang menangis di pojokan

"Mmm.. adik kecil kau melihat laki-laki tinggi dengan tampang yang sedikit menyebalkan tidak..?" Cielle menepuk bahu anak itu dan tiba-tiba dia menoleh dengan wajah yang di lumuri darah (dan tentu itu cuman fake) dia memegang lengan Cielle

"Kakak temani Yuki main yuk.. kak.." suara parau dan wajah yang di lumuri darah itu membuat Cielle beku di tempat, dia ingin berteriak tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan dia buru-buru berdiri dan langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya mencari Sebastian yang entah di mana

_-Sementara Itu-_

"Alo-chan… rumah hantu ini lebih gelap dari terakhir yang kita kunjungi" Lizzy berjalan takut-takut di samping Alois yang nyengir penuh kemenangan

"Makanya.. kan udah ku bilang… kau serius mau masuk.." Alois dengan santainya menjawab padahal dia sedang bersorak gembira Lizzy ketakutan di sini

"Aku mau masuk karena Cielle dan Sebastian masuk! Aku penasaran tau..!" Lizzy merajuk dan menggenggam tangan Alois dengan keras antara kesal karena Cielle memilih rumah hantu dan takut

Alois cuman bisa menahan sakit di tangannya…

_-Back to Cielle-_

Cielle terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi nafasnya tersenggal-senggal tau gini dia gak bakal milih rumah hantu.. padahal waktu bareng Ciel hantunya gak muncul-muncul dan ternyata lagi di belakang Cielle Ciel telah menyuap para pekerja biar gak ada hantu yang nakut-nakutin mereka dasar Ciel –" ok back to the story Cielle berlari mengikuti lorong-lorong yang ada dia juga sempat bertemu dengan penghuni rumah hantu tersebut yang bikin jantung pingin copot dan akhirnya dia menemukan pintu keluar dan tebak siapa yang menunggu di luar..

"Oy Cielle gimana rumah hantunya..?" Sebastian melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa

"Menurut mu..?!" Cielle melihat Sebastian dengan tatapan sinis dan kesal

"Hahahahaha kau marah..?" aku kan hanya bercanda~ " Sebastian membalas dengan cengiran tak berdosa

"Itu gak lucu..! kau pikir aku gak takut apa..?!" Cielle mulai kesal dengan kelakuan Sebastian yang menurut dia menyebalkan

"Kau takut..?" Sebastian melirik Cielle ragu-ragu dia pikir Cielle gak takut karena dia duluan yang mengajak Sebastian ke rumah hantu

"Ugh… aku takut tau…" Cielle mengeluarkan suara yang kecil nyaris berbisik karena malu mengakuinya dan Sebastian dengar suara Cielle

"Gomen… aku gak bermaksud buat nakut-nakutin kamu" Sebastian menepuk bahu Cielle pelan yang di tepuk hanya diam

"Mau main apalagi..?" Cielle melepas keheningan yang tadi tiba-tiba melanda mereka

"Sudah mau malam… hei mau melihat kota kita dari atas..?" Sebastian langsung memberi ide yang lumayan menarik juga

"Boleh..! jadi liat dari mana.?" Cielle mulai merasakan semangat kembali setelah ketakutan dan gugup yang dia alami bersama Sebastian

"Ferris Wheel…" Sebastian menunujuk arena kincir raksasa itu dan langsung saja jantungnya berdetak kencang.. itu kan permainan untuk kekasih… tapi aku dan senpai kan..

"Kenapa..? kau takut ke tinggian..?" Sebastian melirik Cielle yang mematung melihat Ferris Wheel yang di taburi cahaya terang yang megah

"Ah gak kok cuman aku kurang yakin naik ini…" Cielle menatapi antrian permainan itu yang berisi pasangan semua

"Ah ya ini untuk mu" Sebastian memberikan kantong yang dia bawa dari tadi

"Eh apa ini..? lelucon lagi..?" Cielle langsung menyindir Sebastian yang daritadi mengerjai dia

"Ah bukan, cuman kenang-kenangan" Sebastian tersenyum ke arah Cielle yang bingung, sambil terheran-heran Cielle melihat isi kantong tersebut yang ternyata boneka kelinci putih

"Ah, makasih senpai dapat dari mana..?" Cielle tersenyum ceria ke arah Sebastian karena kelinci salah satu favorite nya

"Waktu kau masih di rumah hantu aku mengisi waktu luang ku dengan main beberapa games dan aku dapat boneka itu, ya.. hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maaf" Sebastian balas menatap Cielle dengan cengirannya

"Kau memang perlu memberi ku hadiah seperti ini, kau pikir rumah hantu dan jetcoaster tidak menakutkan..?" Cielle meledek Sebastian kali ini dengan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Jadi… sebaiknya kita pulang atau naik Feeris Wheel" Sebastian menunjuk lagi antrian panjang yang di buat arena permainan tersebut

"Pulang aja deh lagian sebentar lagi sore…" Cielle melihat langit yang sudah bewarna jingga karena matahari mulai terbenam

"Baiklah.. kita naik kapan-kapan" Sebastian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar taman bermain di ikuti Cielle di belakangnya

"Janji ya kita bakal naik permainan itu" Cielle dengan tidak sengaja menagih janji dari kakak kelasnya yang diam-diam dia sukai tersebut

"Janji… kau perlu aku merekam suara ku" kata Sebastian dengan santainya

"Tidak...aku akan mengingatnya di kepala~" Cielle tersenyum kecil sambil dan Sebastian hanya membalas dengan kekehan halus

_-Sementara Itu-_

"Alo-chan cepat! Mereka sedang berjalan ke pintu keluar~!" Lizzy menarik tangan Alois yang baru kaget dan syok, bukan karena melihat hantu bohongan di rumah hantu melainkan karena Lizzy yang lagi-lagi menghajar hantu nya

"Iya Lizzy…" Alois cuman bisa menghela nafas harusnya tadi dia menolak pergi dengan Lizzy , padahal tadi pagi dia senang bukan kepalang karena tiba-tiba Lizzy mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain.. dasar Lizzy pacar sendiri di manfaatin -_-"

Sebastian dan Cielle mulai berjalan ke luar taman bermain yang tanpa mereka sadari perempuan dengan muka cantik dan bertubuh ideal memerhatikan mereka daritadi

"Nyonya.. apa perlu aku hajar anak itu..?" laki-laki berbadan besar dan kepala botak di belakangnya terus memerhatikan Cielle

"Tak perlu… nanti pada saatnya kau bisa melakukan itu" perempuan tersebut hanya tersenyum licik.

* * *

><p>Hayoloh makin ngaco~ tapi tetep enjoy ya~<p> 


	6. It Change

**-Make Me Remember About You-**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**WARN: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje sumpah!, fict dari seorang newbie!**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

**-Still Flashback- **

"Cielle~!" Lizzy berlari-lari kecil di lorong sekolah sambil mengejar perempuan berambut biru gelap yang terlihat bahagia, kunciran di kepalanya bergerak-gerak gembira mengingat kejadian kemarin..

"Cielle Phantomhive!" Lizzy meneriaki nama anak perempuan yang sepertinya daritadi tidak mendengarnya dan malah asyik dengan dirinya

"Ah, Lizzy-chan~ bagaimana kabar mu..?" Cielle menengok setelah Lizzy berteriak cengiran bodoh nan tak berdosa terpasang jelas di bibir marun milik Cielle dan itu hanya menambah urat emosi di muka Lizzy

"Kau… ah sudahlah lupakan.." akhirnya Lizzy menyerah sambil menghembuskan nafas padahal tadinya dia ingin meledek Cielle cuman tidak jadi

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" kali ini Cielle memasang mimik bingung sambil menaikin alisnya

"Tak apa.. jadi bagaimana 'kencan'-mu?" akhirnya selera menjahili Cielle kembali juga

"Menyenangkan…!" tanpa Lizzy duga malah jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulut Cielle dia pikir Cielle mungkin akan malu dan membantah yang dia lakukan bukan kencan tapi hanya jalan-jalan, sepertinya Cielle mulai menyukai Sebastian lebih dari yang biasanya tapi bagaimana dengan Sebastian sendiri..? dia memang memperlakukan Cielle lebih dan berbeda dari perempuan yang lain tapi tatapan matanya kepada Cielle sama seperti dia menatap perempuan lain.. ya kurang lebih begitu lah penglihatan Lizzy

"Mino-sama..?! astaga itu Mino Harukana..?!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan siswa dan siswi dari koridor yang baru saja di lewati Cielle dan Lizzy

"Kyaaah~ ya ampun itu Mino yang asli..! astaga cantik sekali..!" teriakan-teriakan heboh dan terkesan memuji mulai terdengar dan saat Lizzy dan Cielle melihat perempuan yang di juluki 'Mino' itu ternyata perempuan yang benar-benar anggun, rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung bewarna silver dan sepertinya sehalus sutra, matanya yang sedikit sipit berlensa kan Violet bibirnya tipis bewarna merah darah benar-benar sexy, tubuhnya jangkung dan mukanya terkesan anggung

"Wah jadi itu yang namanya Mino..?" Lizzy berbisik ke arah Cielle yang terpaku melihat wanita di depannya dan sampai sebuah suara menyadarkannya

"Mino..? apa yang kau lakukan di sini..?" tiba-tiba Sebastian muncul di lorong tersebut dan menatap heran ke arah perempuan tersebut, Cielle kaget rupanya itu Sebastian dan hei bagaimana dia mengenal perempuan ini..?

"Sebas-kun..? kau datang..!" Mino berlari dan langsung memeluk Sebastian tepat di depan murid-murid yang lain dan ya tepat di depan Cielle dan Lizzy

"Kau tau..? aku sangat bosan di Amerika.. aku kangen Inggris dan ya aku kangen kamu..!" Mino membuat tampang memelas

"Curhatnya nanti saja.. sekarang lepaskan aku.. kau mau aku di buat jadi bahan gossip..?" Sebastian tersenyum kecil saat Mino memeluknya, Cielle memandang dalam diam.. senyum itu, suara lembut itu selama ini ternyata bukan untuknya dan ya dia merasa seperti anak berambut ungu dulu yang menempuhkan soda ke seragamnya mungkin dia cuman salah satu fans Sebastian yang beruntung tanpa dia sadari mata sapphirenya menjatuhkan air dan dia langsung berlari ke toilet di ikuti Lizzy

#*#*#*#*#*

"Cielle… kau baik-baik saja..?" Lizzy melihat kondisi Cielle yang akhir-akhir ini terus melamun dan sedikit berbicara

"Ah ya, maaf kau mau bicara apa..?" Cielle tersadar dari lamunannya saat Lizzy menyentuh lengannya. Hari ini Cielle dan Lizzy sedang duduk di café milik tuan Agni sambil menikmati Curry bread dan segelas cokelat panas, sudah beberapa hari di mana Mino yang ternyata teman Sebastian sejak kecil datang berkunjung dan memutuskan bersekolah di situ dan di hari itu juga Cielle berubah 180° dan hubungan Sebastian dan Cielle mulai menjauh

"Tidak.. aku tidak mau membicarakan apa-apa" Lizzy tersenyum kecil dan mulai meminum Cokelat nya dan ya ini adalah hari dimana Sebastian akan lulus dari Santa Maria.. 4 Bulan yang menyenangkan bersama Sebastian dan 2 Bulan yang menyedihkan kehilangannya

"Hei Cielle.. jadi bagaimana kalau gaun baru untuk kita berdua..?" Lizzy tersenyum bersemangat sambil melahap rotinya

"Gaun baru..? untuk apa..?" Cielle menaikan alisnya sebelah.. heran dengan apa yang dikatakan Lizzy

"Malam ini adalah malam perpisahan untuk angkatan Sebastian-senpai kan..?" Lizzy mengingatkan tentang malam tersebut

"Oh ya, kau benar…" Cielle tersenyum masam mengingat malam ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya melihat Sebastian di Santa Maria

"Jadi..? bagaimana kalau gaun baru..?" Lizzy tersenyum cerah memberi Cielle sedikit ketenangan

"Oh Lizzy aku tidak mungkin datang kan..? aku belum ada pasangan" Cielle tersenyum kecil

"Kau bisa mencarinya di sana kan..?" Lizzy merengutkan mukanya sambil menatap Cielle kesal

"Baiklah… tapi setelah aku menghabiskan makanan ku" akhirnya Cielle mengalah dan di sambut pelukan dari Lizzy

*#*#*#*#*

"Jadi.. mana yang menurut mu bagus..?" Lizzy menunjukan gaun malam yang ia ingin gaun cocktail dengan warna pink lembut dengan tali-tali putih yang melingkar di bagian pinggannya yang panjangnya selutut dan satu lagi gaun bermodel Victorian dengan lengan puff dan pita di dadanya dan bewarna silver

"Lizzy.. kau lebih cocok dengan gaun cocktail-nya" Cielle menunjuk dress cocktailnya

"Tapi.. aku gak terlihat imut.." Lizzy merengut melihat gaun cocktail yang polos tersebut

"Itu agar kau terlihat dewasa tau…" Cielle mendesah dan mengambil gaun victoriannya

"Baiklah.. aku ambil yang cocktail" Lizzy mengambil gaunnya sementara Cielle mencari gaun yang lain dan dia menemukan selera Lizzy

"Lizzy ini cocok untuk mu" Cielle memegan gaun tube dengan rok yang sedikit puff bewarna pink lembut dan ada pita berukuran sedang di bagian pinggangnya

"Cielle~ ini bagus! Aku yang ini saja!" Lizzy menyambar gaun yang ada di tangan Cielle sedangkan Cielle hanya tertawa kecil

"Cielle kau mau gaun yang mana..?" Lizzy menepuk bahu Cielle yang daritadi melihat gaun tube dengan bagian bawah yang di beri hiasan berbentuk kupu-kupu yang ada 3 ekor berterbengan mengitari gaun di bagian bawah yang terbuat dari manik-manik yang bila terkena cahaya akan mengkilat-kilat gaun berwarna biru tua ini terlihat elegant di mata Cielle. Kupu-kupu..cantik dan menawan namun rapuh..itu mungkin yang menggambarkan kondisi Cielle sekarang.

*#*#*#*#*

Cielle berjalan masuk ke ruang rekreasi yang telah ditata menjadi ruang yang menawan karena tataan yang berkesan elegant perpaduan merah marun dan gold mendominasi ruangan itu suara musik klasik mengalun dari panggung kecil di ruangan itu banyak anak-anak sedang mengobrol dan berdansa dengan pasangannya Cielle mencari sosok sahabatnya Lizzy dan dia temukan adalah Mino dengan balutan gaun cocktail ungu tua nya dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka , rambut silvernya di gerai dan jatuh dengan lembut membingkai wajahnya yang anggun sepatu hak dengan warna silver menghiasi kakinya yang panjang dan coba tebak yang dia rangkul tentu saja Sebastain Michaelis dengan tuxedo hitamnya yang bikin semua murid di sana menganggap mereka memang prefect couple

"Cielle!" Lzzy menepuk bahu Cielle dan sontak Cielle langsung kembali sadar dari lamunannya

"Ah,Lizzy..mana Alois?" Cielle mencari pacar kesayangan sahabatnya ini harusnya dia datang kan?

"Alo-chan kena flu.." Lizzy mendadak lesu mengingat tadi sore Alois menelfon dan mengatakan tidak bisa hadir, padahal Lizzy sudah berdandan cantik-cantik hanya buat dia..

"Oh.. semoga cepat sembuh ya.." Cielle menepuk bahu Lizzy untuk menghibur kawannya yang satu ini, stay strong for her..walaupun dia lagi mellow melihat 'perfect couple' itu

Okay Cielle dan Lizzy gak bisa di anggurin aja oleh cowok-cowok di sana, Cielle menggerai rambutnya dan memakai kan hairclip bentuk bow besar di kepalanya dan gaun kemarin yang dia beli bener-bener pas di tubuh mungilnya flatshoes hitam menjadi perhiasan di kaki Cielle elegant dan misterius benar-benar pribadi Cielle, sedangkan Lizzy gaun tube pink nya memberi kesan manis dan childish rambutnya yang curly dia biarkan tergerai bando putih menghias kepalanya dan boots se-ankle bewarna putih, Cielle memerhatikan Sebastian yang sedang berdansa bersama Mino matanya terus mengikuti gerakan Sebastian dan tiba-tiba musik berhenti Mino dan Sebastian berjalan ke arah panggung kecil yang berada di situ Cielle masih memerhatikan mereka Mino dengan mesranya merangkul lengan Sebastian dan reaksi Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil, Cielle seperti di hujam beribu peniti saat Mino mengumumkan bahwa dia dan Sebastian akan menikah setelah mereka keluar dari Santa Maria, Lizzy menatap Cielle sambil berbisik kecil

"Cielle…." Lizzy menghapus sedikit air mata yang menetes dari pipi Cielle

"Li-Lizzy…bilang pada senpai aku turut bahagia..dan aku pulang duluan.." Cielle berlari ke arah lemari penyimpanan matel dia mengambil matel hitamnya dan berlari keluar gedung sekolah, di saat itu juga Sebastian mengejar Cielle

"Cielle! Tunggu!" Sebastian berlari mengejar Cielle dan berusaha menarik tangannya tapi Cielle selalu menepis tangan Sebastian dan tetap berlari meninggalkan Sebastian di belakang sampai saat mobil hitam itu menabrak Cielle dan semuanya menjadi gelap dan suara terakhir yang dia dengar hanya

"Ciellle…!"

~**End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Eaaa~ fict nya mulai kayak..err...sinetron? LOL, tapi happy reading ya guys ^^


	7. That Nightmare Become Clear Now

**-Make Me Remember About You-**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso/Square Enix**

**WARN: OOC, Typo(s), Gaje sumpah!, fict dari seorang newbie!**

**Don't like Don't Read!**

Cielle terbangun dari mimpi anehnya di mana dia masih SMP dan dia suka dengan gurunya yang bernama Sebastian Michaelis? Cielle memijit pelan pelipisnya keringat bercucuran dari dahinya mengingat mimpi mengerikan itu

"Cielle? Kamu kenapa?" Ciel menghampiri saudara perepuannya dan duduk di kasurnya tangannya membelai lembut kepala adiknya

"Aniki…aku mimpi sesuatu yang aneh.." Cielle menunduk lesu kepala berdenyut-denyut sakit mengingat mimpinya semalam

"Hei…mumpung libur kita jalan-jalan mau?" Ciel tersenyum ke arah Cielle, mungkin dengan jalan-jalan adiknya bisa pulih kembali

"Eh? Mau kemana? Aniki serius?" Cielle melihat bingung ke kakaknya yang tumben-tumbennya mengajak dia pergi

"Iya, aku juga ada janji sama teman lama…ya dia juga teman lama mu sih.." Ciel menggaruk pelan tengkuknya

"Oh ya? Siapa? Kok aku gak inget ya?" Cielle sedikit melupakan sakit kepalanya dan terlihat antusias mengingat-ngingat teman-temannya

"Ya…sebenarnya Kaa-san gak akan senang kalau kau ku ajak..tapi mungkin itu bisa menjawab soal mimpi mu" Ciel tersenyum misterius

"Dia peramal?" Cielle berkedip bingung mengingat-ngingat sepertinya gak ada temannya yang peramal

"Hahahaha bukan…pokoknya ganti baju dulu, aku mau sarapan dulu ya jaa~" Ciel menutup pintu kamar adiknya.

*#*#*#*#*

Cielle menyisir rambutnya dan di ikat kebelakang sweater putih selutut dengan vest hitam dan stocking hitamnya

"Hei sudah siap?" Ciel membuka pintu kamar adiknya, Ciel menggunakan jaket putih celana jeans hitam membungkus Ciel dengan pasnya

"Sudah kok ayo berangkat" Cielle berjalan keluar kamar dia mengambil roti isi di dalam lemari dan memakannya di perjalanan, Ciel dan Cielle banyak bercanda sepanjang perjalanan sampai mereka berhenti di sebuah café yang bernuansa hangat, bau kopi dan muffin bercampur menjadi satu dan sangat cocok di musim dingin di kota London ini

"Orangnya yang duduk di sebelah mana?" Cielle melihat ke sekeliling café yang cukup ramai

"Hmm..Ah! itu dia yang pakai coat hitam" Ciel menarik Cielle ke meja tempat orang yang Ciel bilang temannya

"Oy Sebas!" Ciel menepuk bahu Sebastian yang sedang asyik dengan novel nya

"Ah, Ciel kau terlam…" Sebastian menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Cielle matanya tak berkedip saat melihat sosok yang sangat dia rindukan

"Cielle…?" Sebastian berbicara bagaikan berbisik melihat Cielle yang berdiri di sebelah Ciel

"Sebastian-sensei..? kau teman kakak?" Cielle menatap bingung ke arah Ciel dan Sebastian

"Ya dia teman ku..kita duduk dulu ya.." Ciel menarik tangan Cielle untuk duduk setelah memanggil pelayan dan memesan mereka kembali diam

"Cielle..Sebastian bisa membantu mu menjawab semua mimpi mu dan ingatan aneh soal bunyi teriakan dan decit mobil yang kau alami" Ciel membuka percakapan di antara mereka bertiga

"Hmm..apa yang bisa sensei bantu..?" Cielle memandang bingung kakaknya..benar-benar lupa akan masa lalunya

Pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka dan mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka

"Kau masih ingat mimpi mu semalam?" Ciel memandang lurus ke arah Cielle dan di balas tatapan kebingungan dari Cielle sendiri

"Mmm…tidak begitu.." Cielle mengerutkan jidatnya mengingat mimpinya yang tidak menyenangkan

"Kau ingat sosok yang membuat mu 'menderita' itu?" Ciel menekankan kata menderita di ucapannya membuat Sebastian memalingkan wajah untuk sesaat dan Ciel mengepalkan tangannya

"Ah itu..aku…" Cielle memegang kepalanya..sakit itu di rasakannya lagi saat mengingat masa lalunya pening samara-samar mimpinya muncul lagi, laki-laki itu wajahnya samar tapi iris matanya yang merah seperti menari-nari di pikiran Cielle

"Sensei.." Cielle berbisik…dia menoleh menatap Sebastian yang memandangnya sendu

"Kau tak ingat..?" Sebastian menatap sendu Cielle suaranya lemah..rapuh…

"Tidak..bisakah..bisakah kau bantu mengingatkan ku?" Cielle menatap mata Sebastian mencari jawaban dari pemilik mata biru ini..yang mungkin seharusanya bukan bermata biru

"Baiklah..dalam satu hari kau akan ingat" Sebastian tersenyum kecil ke arah Cielle dan di balas anggukan kecil oleh Cielle

"Jadi apa kalian berdua mau pergi atau bagaimana..?" Ciel memandangi dua orang yang penting baginya

"Aniki…" Cielle menatap kakak-nya sendu dia coba untuk meyakinkan kakak-nya agar dia bisa berdua dengan Sebastian, Ciel menghela nafas

"Baik aku tinggal ya..Sebastian lebih baik kau jaga adik ku" Ciel menatap tajam Sebastian dan hanya di balas anggukan kecil oleh Sebastian.

Ciel pergi meninggalkan adiknya sebenarnya ada sedikit ragu karena dia menitipkan adiknya pada orang yang telah membuatnya menderita seperti ini tapi ini cuman satu-satunya cara untuk mengingatkan adiknya

"Jadi…sebenarnya hubungan kita apa..? Selain guru dan murid tentunya " Cielle mebuka percakapan dia meneguk Hot Cocoa nya sambil membiarkan uap panas nya menggelitik wajahnya yang kini kemerahan

"Simple..kita cuman kakak kelas dan adik kelas yang baru-baru ini bertemu, dan kebetulan aku jadi guru mu " Sebastian memegang gelas Vanilla Latte nya dan meminumnya

"Benar-benar simple… kau tau malam ini aku memimpikan saat suara decit mobil dan teriakan seseorang yang memanggil nama ku…? Dan iris mata merah itu terus menghantui ku.." Cielle meminum Cocoa nya lagi sambil menahan sakit kepalanya saat baying-bayang mata merah itu menerjang pikirannya, dia menatap mata Sebastain..Biru..menenangkan

"Begitu..Hey bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling London..? ada tempat yang menyenangkan di dekat sini.." Sebastian tersenyum sambil berdiri dan dia menarik tangan Cielle

"Tapi..Cocoa dan Latte nya..?" Cielle memandang ragu ke arah dua mug minuman itu

"Nanti kubelikan yang baru..kau mau tau jawaban mimpimu itu apa tidak..?" Sebastain menepuk kepala Cielle , Cielle ingat..dulu ada tangan besar yang selalu mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut..Cielle menikmati tangan Sebastian sampai suara itu menyadarkan

"Oy! Kau mau tidak?" Sebastian mengulang lagi dan sekarang menatap lurus-lurus Cielle

"Eh? I-iya.." Cielle malu bukan main..masa dia suka di elus sama gurunya memang Sebastian siapa dia

*#*#*#*#*#*

"Jadi..kita mau kemana?" Cielle memandangi jalan kota London yang di selimuti salju putih dia memerhatikan anak-anak yang berlari-lari kecil sambil berteriak dan tertawa bersama, rasanya tidak ada beban dan bebas dia merindukan masa-masa kecilnya bersama kakaknya dan lagi-lagi bayangan mata ruby itu menerjang Cielle

"Kita sampai.." Sebastian menepuk bahu Cielle, Cielle tersadar dari lamunannya dan dia melihat ke sekeliling

"Ini…" Cielle memerhatikan sekelilingnya pohon maple dan bangku merah itu dulu tempat dia menunggu kakaknya latihan bola dan disana juga dia bertemu kakak kelasnya, ah kalau tidak salah namanya Sebastian..persis seperti gurunya yang di sebelah dia

"Dulu aku bertemu kakak kelas ku disini…namanya sama kayak sensei..Sebastian" Cielle tersenyum kecil saat mengingatnya Sebastian adalah kakak kedua baginya karena dia jauh lebih dewasa darinya

"Hm…ada yang kamu ingat tentang teman kakak mu itu?" Sebastian menatap bangku merah itu..disana dia bertemu Cielle..adik kecil tersayangnya..

"Tidak..aku menganggap dia kakak yang baik..hey dari mana sensei tahu tempat ini?" Cielle memalingkan wajah ke arah Sebastian

"Oh…dulu aku bertemu adik kelas ku disini…" Sebastian tersenyum kecil

"Oh ya? Jangan-jangan aku lagi…" Cielle terkikik kecil

"Hm? Memang kamu kok.." Sebastian memegang tangan Cielle, Cielle terdiam sambil memandangi muka Sebastian

"Dia..dia punya iris mata merah..bukan biru seperti sensei.." Cielle tersenyum masam dan menatap bangku merah itu, dia ingat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bertiga hingga masa SMP itu..

"Ayo kita jalan ke tempat lain.." Sebastian menggenggam lengan Cielle lembut, Cielle hanya diam dan tidak memprotes sambil mengikuti Sebastian dari belakang Cielle terus menatapi sosok itu..sosok yang dia rindukan tapi dia tidak tahu alasannya..

"Taman bermain? " Cielle memerhatikan sekelilingnya, tempat ini…tiba-tiba potongan mimpinya datang dan seketika badannya menggigil hebat..nafasnya menjadi memburu, mimpinya terasa nyata dan itu membuatnya takut

"Cielle? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sebastian memegang bahu Cielle, yang di pegang tidak merespon tapi badannya makin menggigil hebat dan air mata mulai menetes dari mata sapphire nya, Sebastian kaget dan dia membawa Cielle untuk duduk di salah satu bangku di sana

"Cielle.." Sebastian mengelus pipi Cielle lembut sambil menatapi sosok kecil di depannya yang masih terlihat takut

"A-aku takut….Sebastian…" Cielle menatap Sebastian sambil terisak, sekarang dia mulai mengingat sosok di depannya..tapi ada yang salah..matanya bukan mata ruby yang dia kenal..

"Hey..tenang..aku di sini…" Sebastian memeluk Cielle dalam dekapannya, Cielle terisak pelan di dada Sebastian dan itu hanya membuat Sebastian merasa bersalah..

"Sebastian…senpai.." Cielle menatapi wajah itu lagi..wajah yang dia rindukan..tapi kemana mata ruby itu? Cielle masih mempertanyakan di dalam dirinya

"Kau ingat rupanya.." Sebastian mengelus kepala Cielle lembut sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa mata mu jadi biru?" Cielle menyentuh pipi Sebastian

"Aku sembunyikan… aku takut mengganggu kehidupan mu.." Sebastian tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus pipi Cielle lembut

"Senpai…senpai gak ganggu…tolong jangan tutupi lagi…" Cielle tersenyum lembut dan menyentuh kelopak mata Sebastian, Sebastian membuka softlens yang menutupi mata merahnya dan menatap lurus mata Cielle, Cielle menahan nafas sekejap..merah ruby itu seperti membuka kenangan lamanya..meluapkan semua perasaan dan pikiran aneh di kepalanya tanpa sadar air mata itu menetes kembali

"Cielle…" Sebastian mengusap air mata yang mengalir lembut di pipi Cielle

"Aku..aku tidak tahu..ternyata..aku benar-benar merindukan kehadiran mu.." Cielle terisak kecil..mengingat hari-harinya dimana dia selalu duduk termenungb berusaha mengingat masa lalunya..sambil mersakan kerinduan yang besar

"Harusnya..aku menyadarinya..aku menyukai mu dari awal..bukan..aku malah mencintai mu.." Sebastian memeluk kembali tubuh ringkih itu mengelus pelan rambutnya..merasakan seluruh kehadiran Cielle di dalam dekapannya..

*#*#*#*#*#*

Cielle dan Sebastian berjalan berdampingan..tangan mereka saling bertautan dengan erat..

"Bagaimana dengan Mino-san?" Cielle mulai membuka percakapan dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar menyebut nama itu

"Mnio? Dia penipu unggul.." Sebastian menghentikan langkah mereka dan memandang wajah Cielle, meminta percakapan serius

"Penipu unggul? Maksud senpai?" Cielle memandangi wajah Sebastian dengan penasaran

"Ya…setelah kamu menikah..dia membuat perusahaan ayah ku jatuh..dia mencuri semua hasil jerih payah ayah ibu ku" Sebastian sedikit menggeram mengingat Mio, benar-benar rubah betina dia

"Apa?! Lalu..bagaimana dengan keluarga mu?!" Cielle terkesiap mendengar berita ini, tatapannya seolah tidak percaya..Mino adalah artis terkenal dulu..tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau artis itu ternyata pencuri

"Ayah ibu ku tidak apa-apa..mereka sehat..dan untuk Mino..mungkin kau sudah tau dari berita" Sebastian tersenyum melihat reaksi Cielle

"Ya..aku tau Mino masuk penjara baru-baru ini…tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia..licik" Cielle membuat muka serius, mengingat berita yang beredar akhir-akhir ini

"Cielle…" Sebastian tiba-tiba berlutut sambil menggenggam tangan Cielle

"Senpai? Kenapa kau berlutut?" Cielle memandang Sebastian sambil terheran-heran yang berlutut di depannya

"Aku..aku tahu ini terlalu cepat..tapi..maukah kau Cielle Phantomhive..menjadi pendamping ku untuk selamanya?" Sebastian memandangi paras perempuan manis di depannya

"A-apa? Sen-senpai bercanda kan?" kontan Cielle kaget dan semburat kemerahan

"Tidak..aku serius…aku mencintai mu Cielle…sungguh…" Sebastian berdiri dan memeluk perempuan itu lagi..yang dipeluk hanya terdiam dan langsung membalasnya

"Tentu saja aku mau..aku mencintai mu juga.."

*#*#*#*#*

_~Musim Semi 2 Tahun Kemudian~_

"Papa..!" anak kecil itu berlari kecil ke arah sosok pria dengan wajah tampannya, anak itu langsung memeluknya dan pria itu menggendongnya

"Hey Zon.." pria itu mengecup pipi anak laki-laki yang tak jauh beda darinya, Zon tersenyum cerah dan tertawa renyah

"Sebastian kau sudah pulang?" wanita dengan perut yang sedang mengandung itu keluar dari dapur

"Hey dear.." Sebastian mencium pipi wanita itu, wanita dengan iris sapphire itu tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan kandungan mu?" Sebastian mengusap pelan perut wanita itu

"Baik..tadi Zon mengantar ku ke dokter..yakan Zon?" wanita itu mengelus kepala Zon lembut dan balas anggukan kecil

"Baguslah…laki-laki atau perempuan?" Sebastian melepaskan matelnya dan menggantungkannya

"Hm…dia akan jadi bayi yang cantik seperti ibunya.." wanita itu terkekeh kecil, dan di balas dengusan nafas

"Kau ini..percaya diri sekali Cielle.." Sebastian mengusap pipi wanita dan di balas tawa kecil

"Tapi aku memang cantik kan? Senpai?" Cielle memulai keusilannya

"Hentikan itu..aku tidak suka kau memanggil ku begitu.." Sebastian mendengus sebal

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda..kau itu.." Cielle berusaha mencium bibir semuanya sampai suara perut kelaparan terdengar

"Mama…Zon lapar…" suara kecil itu mengganggu kegiatan mesra Cielle dan Sebastian dan hanya di sambut tawa oleh kedua pasangan itu

* * *

><p>Yappari~! kelar juga nih fict ToT saya mau pose banzai sambil salto rasanya...maafkan buat para readers yang nungguin ni fict~ saya emang author molor u.u<p>

Thanks To

| Keikoku Yuki | Mikha Phantom | Erika Himawari | Ferra Rii | Mmerleavy Ellesmerea | Aoi Ko Mamoru | popoyoy13| And all silent readers~ |

btw...kira-kira butuh sequel kah? need saran guys :v


End file.
